movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock-A-Doodle (Bubbles8218 Version)
Fanmake of "Rock-A-Doodle" with a twist of "Hercules." Cast Chanticleer/Hercules: Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Patou/Hercules: Haku (Spirited Away) Extras with Haku/Phil and Pegasus: Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx (The Legend of Spyro trilogy) Edmond/Megara: Chihiro Ogino (Spirited Away; She won't be turned into an animal like Edmond in the original film) Extras with Chihiro: Satsuki, Mei, and Yuki Kusakabe and Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro; Same with Chihiro, and Satsuki will wear her yellow sundress) Goldie/Megara: Elise Oriana III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06; Unlike the original, she will instead immediately have a crush on Christopher upon first meeting him and also immediately befriend the heroes upon their arrival at the city when they first meet along with Christopher) Extras with Elise: The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Mane Seven, Stallion Seven, Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Spike, Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and Nerdlucks/Monsters (Space Jam) Snipes: Ed, Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Peepers: Elizabeth Brisby (The Secret of NIMH; She won't get captured along with the good guys in the middle) Extras with Elizabeth: Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective), and Fievel Mousekwitz (An American Tail) (All same with Elizabeth) Extra volunteers: Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, Kairi, Xion, Namine, Aqua, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Lea (Kingdom Hearts 3), Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; Same with Elizabeth's group for Cheese and Froggy) Grand Duke of Owls: Stays the same Extras with the Grand Duke: Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3; They will go the city to stop the heroes), Hades (Hercules), Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians), and Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) Hunch: Stays the same Extras with Hunch: Pain and Panic (Hercules) Pinky: Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) Reformed henchmen: Megavolt, Quackerjack, Liquidator, Bushroot (Darkwing Duck), Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) and Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (They join the good guys before the aqueduct pipe scene and after the villains' ambush, and the only ones who like both the light and the sun, and the Fearsome Four, like Elizabeth's group, won't get captured in the middle) Stuey: Jimmy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Dory (Edmond's mom): Yuko Ogino (Spirited Away; Chihiro's mom) Frank (Edmond's dad: Akio Ogino (Spirited Away; Chihiro's dad) Extras with Yuko and Akio: Yasuko and Tatsuo Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro) Edmond's brothers: Seifer Almasy, Rai, and Fuu (Final Fantasy VIII) Muses: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Shyla (Winx Club; In their Enchantix forms) Bouncers: Stays the same Farm animals: Various good guys Extra heroes staying behind/Zeus: Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, Celadon (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; With Ignitus and Celadon as Haku and Spyro's parents), and the Guardians of Childhood (Rise of the Guardians) Owls: Stays the same Extra villains: NightMares (Rise of the Guardians), Hydra, the Titans, and Cyclops (Hercules; In Chapter 8 only for the Hydra) Fates: Hercules version stays the same Musical numbers 1 The Gospel Truth 1, 2, and 3 (From "Hercules") (Performed by the Winx Club in Chapters 1-3) 2 Sun Do Shine (From "Rock-A-Doodle") (Performed by heroes in Chapter 3) 3 Go the Distance (From "Hercules") (Performed by Haku in Chapter 3) 4 We Hate the Sun (From "Rock-A-Doodle") (Performed by villains in Chapter 6) 5 Skunk Pie Song (Deleted song from "Rock-A-Doodle") (Performed by the Grand Duke in Chapter 7) 6 Come Back to You (From "Rock-A-Doodle") (Performed by Glen Campbell in Chapter 7) 7 Rock-A-Doodle Theme Song (From "Rock-A-Doodle") (Performed by Christopher in Chapter 8) 8 Speechless (From "Aladdin (2019)") (Performed by Elise in Chapter 8) 9 Bouncers' Song (From "Rock-A-Doodle") (Performed by the Bouncers in Chapter 8) 10 Tweedle-Lee-Dee (From "Rock-A-Doodle") (Performed by the villains in Chapter 8) 11 From Zero to Hero (From "Hercules") (Performed by the Winx Club in Chapter 8) 12 Treasure Huntin' Fever (From "Rock-A-Doodle") (Performed by Christopher and Team Sun in Chapter 9) 13 Sink or Swim (From "Rock-A-Doodle") (Performed by Christopher, Elise and her group, and Team Sun in Chapter 9) 14 Kiss n' Coo (From "Rock-A-Doodle") (Performed by Christopher and Elise in Chapter 9) 15 I Won't Say (I'm in Love) (From "Hercules") (Performed by Elise, Chihiro, their groups, and the Winx Club in Chapter 9) 16 Will the Sun Ever Shine Again (From "Home on the Range") (Performed by Bonnie Raitt in Chapter 10) 17 Speechless Reprise (From "Aladdin (2019)") (Performed by Elise in Chapter 11) 18 Owls' Picnic (From "Rock-A-Doodle") (Performed by the villains in Chapter 12) 19 A Star is Born (From "Hercules") (Performed by the Winx Club in Chapter 16) 20 Go the Distance End Credits Version (Performed by Michael Bolton, first end credits song) 21 Speechless Full Version (From "Aladdin (2019)") (Performed by Naomi Scott, second end credits song) 22 Fall On Me (From "The Nutcracker and the Four Realms") (Performed by Matteo Bocelli and Andrea Bocelli, third and final end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Haku is Born Chapter 2: The Fates' Prediction to Pitch's Group/Haku Rescued by Christopher Chapter 3: Haku's Origin Revealed/Christopher Fails to Bring the Sun Up and Leaves in Shame and the Villains Release the Titans and Cyclops Chapter 4: Chihiro's Group's Lives/Transported Into the Book Chapter 5: Ambushed and Rescued/Going to Find Christopher Chapter 6: Pitch's Group's Orders/Into the Aqueduct Pipe Chapter 7: Pitch's Group's Second Orders/Arrival in New York City Chapter 8: Finding and Reuniting with Christopher and Making New Friends/Hydra Battle and Zero to Hero Chapter 9: Team Sun Hired to Perform With Christopher/Christopher and Elise Falls in Love With their Friends' Help Chapter 10: Christopher Refuses to go Home/Team Sun, Except Elizabeth's Group, Cheese, Froggy, and the Fearsome Four, Secretly Captured by Swackhammer Chapter 11: Christopher's Realization From Elise and Elizabeth's Groups, Cheese, Froggy, and the Fearsome Four/Rescue and Escape Chapter 12: Return to the Farm/Pitch, Hades, Ratigan, and the Grand Duke's Deal Chapter 13: The Titans Attack the Dragon Temple/Cyclops Battle and Chihiro's Mortal Sacrifice and Elise's Self-Inflicted Sacrifice Chapter 14: Defeating the Titans/Chihiro's Death Chapter 15: Haku Saves Chihiro's Soul/Final Battle and Christopher Brings the Sun Back Up Chapter 16: Chihiro's Group Returns Home and the Book Completed/Ending Category:Fan Fiction Category:Rock-A-Doodle Parodies